Kindle
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Alec finds an egg in Magnus' closet.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alec finds an egg in Magnus' closet.

Magnus assures Alec that the egg is a dud and won't hatch.

Alec Touches the egg for whatever reason.

Alec becomes the parent of a newly hatched Dragon and just, damn it Magnus this is why we don't keep random eggs around.

The Dragon hates Magnus' couch.

Alec has no sympathy, at least it tolerates Magnus, the hatchling has sparked at the Inquisitor every time she's in the same room as Alec.

* * *

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus said with a smile as Alec entered his office.

Alec smiled back and walked over to press a kiss to Magnus' lips, "How are you?"

"I just have a more work to do until we can go to dinner." Magnus promised.

"No rush." Alec told him as wandered over to one of the bookshelves Magnus had that had artifacts and trinkets on it.

Magnus watched him for a moment, pleased with how comfortable Alec was among his magical things.

Alec read the labels next to each artifacts and frowned at one, an egg shaped thing whose colors reminded Alec of an emerald but he knew the thing wasn't a gem even without reading the label.

"You have a Dragon egg?!" Alec shouted as he read the label.

Magnus looked up, "Oh, I forgot about that, it was a gift from an old friend, he was quite disappointed when it didn't hatch for me, said that he was sure my magic would make it hatch. he let me keep it, saying it would probably never hatch for anyone after all."

Alec stared at his boyfriend, "Really, Magnus? Do you know mad the Clave would be that you had this, they have searched for Dragon Eggs for centuries."

"Why?"

Alec shrugged, "Apparently they are more powerful than Warlock Magic, they'd be able to power the Wards for Idris for centuries. Of course what most don't know is that an Dragon can give a person Immortality by bonding with them."

Alec let his fingers lightly caress the shell, "Even if it never hatches, it looks pretty." Alec turned to smile at Magnus, "I won't tell the Clave you have it, they would try to confiscate it."

A loud crack and shattering drew Alec and Magnus' attention back to the egg and Alec ducked as the shell imploded outwards and fell towards the little thing that tumbled from the shelf, catching it before it hit the floor.

Magnus came closer and looked at the small creature in Alec's hands, "I don't think we're going to make dinner."

Alec sat on back on his heels and glared at Magnus, "You think, what are we supposed to do with this?!"

"Well, we should have some chicken from last night and you should name it." Magnus said.

"What?!" Alec shouted.

"It hatched for you, Alec, it's been sitting on my shelf for two hundred years and it didn't shake or twitch,. Now you've got a baby to feed."

Alec looked from Magnus to the Hatchling in his hands, it was a tiny thing, still wet with egg-slime, if Alec wanted it could fit in a single palm and Alec watched the little thing yawn and hiss a little at Magnus when he reached to pet it, sparks falling from it's mouth as it sneezed the egg-slime from it's nostrils. It's scales were a mix of Sea foam green and Chartreuse and some how the two colors didn't clash.

Alec used his thumb to rub some of the Egg-slime from the Hatchling's snout, "I think the first thing that needs to be done is a bath."

"I can..." Magnus offered, magic swirling around his hands but the Dragon sneezed a series of three sneezed and caught somehow the sparks from it's throat caught the couch in Magnus' office aflame."Never mind." Magnus said as he doused the fire.

Alec smiled and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips, "We'll be in the kitchen."

It was rather easy, washing the tiny Dragonling in the kitchen sink, it seemed to like the warm water and played with Alec's fingers as he wiggled them beneath the water's surface. Chairman Meow sat next to the watching with curiosity and Alec had introduced the two as best he could since he had yet to name the Dragon in his hands.

"How is it going?" Magnus asked as he entered the Kitchen.

"It likes water." Alec grinned at Magnus.

"That seems odd for a Fire Breather." Magnus said with a little frown.

"A what?" Alec asked.

"There are several classifications of Dragons, at least there were. The Fire Breathing kind, the Earth Bound kind, the Air Bound kind, and the Water Dragons, they said that the Fire Breathers were the most powerful and they were the most well known. But each type tended to remain within their own domain and never crossed into the other domains." Magnus stepped closer to examine the Hatchling.

Alec deposited the small thing in Magnus' hands and the two stared at each other for a long moment before the little thing looked at Alec and started chirping in distress. Alec reached out to let the little Dragon sink it's tiny claws in to his fingers as it tried to climb back into his hands while Magnus conducted a quick examination.

"Well, it seems we've got a little girl and she had the wings as a marker for an Air Dragon, and these white markings here." Magnus pointed three marks on each side of the Dragon's back legs, "Indicate that she'll be able to breath under water, and we already know that she will be able to breath fire when she is older, now all we need is to see if she can make things grow."

Magnus handed the Dragon back to Alec and summoned a pot of soil, "Put her in here."

"I just gave her a bath." Alec told him with a frown.

"Alexander." Magnus sighed.

Alec set the Dragon on the soil with a soft sigh, the poor thing chirping with distress again as Alec pulled his hands away fully, Chairman landing on the ground next to the pot and looking at the tiny new thing.

A small amount of Ivy curled around the Dragon's legs as her wings fluttered and she lifted up into the air briefly and caught herself on Magnus' pant leg, claws digging in and cutting through the expensive fabric.

Magnus' body tensed but he didn't scream, he knew better than that and Alec was quick to pull the Dragon back into his hands and to his chest.

"Are you alright?" Alec cried, "Sweetie, you can't do that to Magnus."

"I'm fine, she's hardly large enough to do much damage yet." Magnus waved Alec's concern away.

"But if we let it go now she'll still want to do it when she is bigger." Alec told him.

Magnus nodded, "Alright, she's your baby."

"Our baby." Alec corrected, "Although this was not how I wanted to have kids with you."

"Alexander." Magnus breathed, "You want kids with me?"

Alec smiled shyly, his thumb stroking over the Dragon's smooth scales, "Well, yeah, I mean, you're kind of it for me, and, well, maybe I thought after we got married we'd talk about it and then adopt a baby Warlock or maybe Izzy would Surrogate for us."

"You are perfect." Magnus breathed and pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips, pulling away as the Dragonling chirped at him questioningly.

"Yes, you are too, little thing." Magnus cooed and wiggled his fingers at her, "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know." Alec said as Magnus got out the chicken and they walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

Chairman hopped up to settle in Alec's lap as Magnus tore the chicken into bite sized bits for their new family member, offering a small bit to The Chairman who purred happily, watched by the Dragonling.

Magnus offered a little piece to the Dragon who looked from the piece of meat to Alec who smiled and then cautiously took the chicken from Magnus and slowly at it. She fluttered over to Magnus when she finished and chirped for more, which Magnus gave her, smiling softly.

After she finished she licked her jaws and Magnus put the plate on the floor so Chairman Meow could eat the rest and then the Dragon hiccupped and the couch was on fire between Magnus and Alec.

Alec grabbed the Hatchling up as he jumped from the couch while Magnus put the flame out.

Alec turned the Dragon to look the little thing in the face, "Your name is Kindle, since you keep setting things on fire."

The Dragonling, Kindle, merely yawned and settled herself in Alec's hands and fell asleep.

Magnus smiled, "She's going to be trouble, you know that, right?"

"Between you and me, I think we can handle it." Alec smiled.

"Of course, The hardest thing is going to be fireproofing everything." Magnus assured Alec.

"Ah-huh." Alec said, disbelieving, "We have a baby Dragon, something that everybody thinks is extinct and you think that fireproofing is going to be the hardest part?"

Magnus grinned, "What's the worst that could go wrong?"

The Dragon in Alec's hands hiccupped again and Alec watched Magnus scramble to put the couch out again.

"Honestly, your papa has no idea what could go wrong with human children much less one that breathes fire and can grow plants, and those are just the main things we know you can do." Alec told the sleeping Dragon as he held her up to face level, "And that's not counting when the Clave finds out you exist or Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Max, not to mention the rest of the Downworld. This is going to be fun."

* * *

I will likely make this a series of one-shots about Alec and Magnus raising their baby Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Alec goes to the Institute, Kindle stowsaway.

* * *

Alec handed Kindle to Magnus, "And you're sure she can't get out?"

"We tested this, Alexander, I'm sure." Magnus said again, smiling at Alec, "You go on, do Shadowhunter things."

Alec nodded and ignored te distressed chirps that Kindle let out as he exited the loft.

* * *

Magnus searched and searched but he couldn't find Kindle anywhere, or the Chairman and how was he going to tell Alec that he had lost their Dragon.

Magnus cast another spell meant to check the integrity of their Warding and he followed a thin yellow light like a string until he found a small gap in the Wards, just big enough for the Chairman to get out or perhaps a tiny Hatchling.

* * *

Alec frowned as he felt a weight drop on his head and a cat against his leg. He looked down to see Chairman Meow and knew that Kindle was on his head, it was afterall her favorite perch.

"You two are in so much trouble." Alec sighed and texted Magnus, 'Kids are with me, don't worry.'

'Good, I'm sorry.' Magnus returned, 'Found a Chairman sized hole in my Wards.'

'I won't blame you... this time.' Alec promised.

'How generous.' Magnus replied, 'Keep the kids with you today?'

'Yes, dear, we'll be fine.' Alec assured him, 'Don't want your clients to get a distracted Warlock.'

'Have a good day.'

'You too.'

Alec put his phone away and stared down at the Chairman, "No trouble from you, Chairman," Alec flicked his eyes upward to Kindle, "Or you, little miss."

Chariman Meow purred against his leg and Kindle chirped, happily and settled between Alec's neck and his shirt collar.

* * *

Alec was doing paperwork in his office when the Inquisitor stepped in the room.

"Mr. Lightwood." She began, "I have come to oversee your work today."

Kindle was asleep against his neck, her breath hot against the back of his neck were she breathed and the Chairman was in his lap.

"I was catching up on paperwork today." Alec said slowly.

Inquisitor Herondale frowned, "I see, and that thing on your lap?"

"Oh, this is Chairman Meow." Alec put the cat on the desk and pet him as he hissed at the woman.

"Bane's pet?" She sneered.

"Well, he's ours now." Alec said, frowning at her.

She glared at him and Alec could feel Kindle waking up, her claws scratching lightly against his neck but not drawing blood, Magnus had made sure they weren't shape enough for that.

Kindle dragged herself up and sat on top of Alec's head, yawning and showing a full set of sharp teeth.

"That's..." Herondale trailed off.

"A Dragon Hatchling." Alec said simply, "And you're not going to hurt her, she doesn't even really like Magnus."

The Dragonling turned her silvery blue eyes to Herondale and spat sparks at her as she hissed.

"We would never, the amount of power she has..."

"She's not even a week old." Alec said coldly, "And if you touch her or try to take her, you can be assured that Magnus and I will be gone faster than you can blink."

Herondale frowned, "It's just a beast."

Alec stared her down, "And I'm just a Shadowhunter, meant to follow where ever you lead blindly? No, not anymore."

Alec stood up and walked to the door, "You can leave, and if you even try to take Kindle, well, she won't do much for you, she won't even stay a day with Magnus, how long do you thing you'd be able to keep her?"

Herondale opened her mouth before closing it, she knew just as well as Alec did that there was no taming a wild Dragon, just as there was no keeping a bonded Dragon from their chosen and Alec was not going to submit his little Dragonling to a lifetime as a Battery for the Idris Wards and by threatening to run away with Magnus he had made his chose clear, he was not going to obey the Clave on this matter.

"Very well." She sneered as sh ewalked to the door.

Kindle stared down at her and sneezed, catching the woman's hair on fire.

She screamed loudly and panicked which brought several people running to them.

Alec pulled Kindle down and stared at her, "You know better, put it out."

Kindle hissed angrily at Alec, who didn't waver and Kindle chriped and looked down with what would be a pout on a human child.

Kindle turned and spurted a foutain of water at the Inquisitor which put the flame out.

"Alec, is that a Dragon." Jace asked.

"Her name is Kindle." Alec said and watched Herondale storm off, "And she is mine."

"Cool." Jace grinned, "Can I hold her?"

Kindle looked at him and hissed, sparking a little.

"That's a no." Alec said.

"Simon is going to flip." Clary grinned.

Alec just rolled his eyes, "Everyone get back to work, yes, I have a Dragon now, yes, she will probably come to work with me, no, we will not be going to Idris."

The Shadowhunters despirsed, they all knew the lore that went with Dragons.

Izzy, Jace, and Clary lingered.

"Come to dinner, we'll talk then, now shoo, I have paperwork to do." Alec told them, "And yes, Simon can come, have him bring Raphael."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dinner

* * *

"So, how were they?" Magnus asked as Alec entered the loft.

"Well, they did fine until The Inquisitor came to check on me." Alec told Magnus as he toed off his boots, hung up his jacket and put his bow and quiver away while Kindle glided down from his shoulder to chase after Chairman Meow, "At which point Kindle woke up from her nap and proceeded to set Inquisitor Herondale's hair on fire and soaked her through putting it out."

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips, "How was your day?"

"The usual." Magnus shrugged, "Why don't you have a bath while before everyone arrives."

Magnus smiled as Alec nodded, Alec had told him about inviting the others to dinner when he had had a free moment and Magnus knew that the rest of the day had been no less stressful for Alec as the man had complained about the Shadowhunters dropping in to gawk at Kindle.

"Thank you." Alec said as he walked into the bedroom.

Kiindle chirped at Magnus and Magnus looked down at her before bending down to pick her up, "And yo, small one, what were you thinking, setting the Inquisitor's hair on fire?" Magnus made sure to frown at her before he broke out into a large grin and summoned a small piece of steak to his hand, "Good job, sweetie."

Kindle ate her treat happily and Magnus gave one to the Chairman as well as Kindle climbed onto his shoulder, "Now let's make dinner."

* * *

Alec exited the bedroom when he heard Simon's loud squeal of delight.

"IS THAT A REAL DRAGON!?" Simon shouted.

"Yes." Alec began, "And she's not big on loud noises or anyone but me." Alec finished as Kindle glided to him from Magnus' shoulder and clawed her way up to his shoulder.

"She's so pretty." Simon sighed.

Kindle preened a little at the compliment before nuzzeling Alec under his jaw.

"So, how long have you had her?" Clary asked, "I'd love to draw her."

"She's a week old." Magnus told them as they sat at the table and Magnus called the dinner dishes from the kitchen.

Kindle placed herself on high stool with the Chairman and Magnus placed two plates of food in front of them but neither began eating until the humans had dished out their food.

"They are very well mannered." Raphael said as he watched the two animals.

"That is Alec's fault." Magnus said, "He insisted that we, for lack of a better word: train, them early."

Kindle looked up and hissed at Magnus, her sparks setting fire to the arrangement of flowers Magnus had placed on the table.

The group laughed.

"Why did you hide her from us?" Clary asked.

"From the Clave." Jace corrected, "The Clave would tie her to the Wards in Idris and keep her bound to them for her entire life."

Simon's jaw dropped, "What? Why? How dare they!"

Alec sighed, "The Clave is not known for being fair, not to Downworlders and not to creatures that they see as dark."

"So, where did you get her?" Izzy changed the subject.

Magnus and Alec looked at on another and Kindle walked over to Alec and climbed up his right arm to his shoulder, laying down across both of his shoulders and fell asleep while Chairman Meow climbed into his lap and began to purr as Alec started to pet him.

"Magnus keeps eggs in his office." Alec said.

"It was the one egg and how was I to know that it would hatch for you when it didn't move for two hundred years or longer?" Magnus cried, it was an playful arguemen they had had many times over the last week.

Alec smiled at Magnus, "I guess I just keep surprising you."

"Always, Alexander." Magnus kissed Alec quickly.

"So, she hatched for you, Alec?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah and she really hates couches."

"My couches are beautiful." Magnus said, "It's not my fault Kindle has no appriciation for them."

"And the reason she came to the Institute?" Jace asked, "I would think you'd want her to stay far away from the Clave."

"Yes...well..." Magnus stalled.

"There was a hole in in Magnus' Wards and the kids escaped." Alec said with a chuckle.

"'Kids'?" Izzy teased with a large grin on her face.

"Shut up." Alec said as he turned red.

"Can you blame us for wanting the practice?" Magnus asked teasingly.

"Oh my Goodness!" Izzy and Clary screamed together.

Alec's eyes widened in terror and Kindle woke with a start and her sparks landed in Magnus' hair, fizzeling out as they met his Fireproof hair gel.

Kindle whined and Alec lifted her from his shouders to hold her in his hands, rubbing over her scales gently and soothing her from the abrupt awakening.

"You'd be good parents." Raphael said as he watched Alec comfort the small Dragon, "She is very lovely, you will have trouble with some Warlocks who would use her parts in their potions."

"We are aware of that and we are working on a way to prevent it." Magnus explained as Alec scowled.

"I'm going to put Kindle in her bed." Alec said.

A little later and Alec and Magnus said goodye and the others left and Alec and Magnus went tyo bed, joined around two in the morning by a cat and a small Dragon that warmed the room with her little snores.

Thank goodness Magnus had found a spell that would fireproof just about anything, but not the couch for whatever reason,once a day Magnus had to replace it, Alec was starting to think that Kindle was just doing it to frustrate her Papa.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: A new family member.

* * *

"Magnus, the couch is on fire again." Alec said absently as he walked into the kitchen.

"KINDLE!" Magnus shouted as he threw a ball of magic at the burning couch, leaving behind only ash.

Kindle chirped happily as she peaked out from behind the chair.

In the last three months Kindle had grown quite a bit, still small enough to be carried on Alec's shoulders but no longer small enough to fit in a single hand, and she was a little horror on Magnus' couches, no matter where they were, and apparently there was no spelling them protected.

"Really?" Magnus growled at her and she just tilted her head in a very smug way, "Stop setting fire to my furniture, and you!" Magnus pointed at the Chairman, "I know you are encouraging her, stop."

The Chairman merely yawned and returned to his nap.

"Alec, we need a new child. The ones we have are horrible." Magnus complained.

Alec gave Magnus a look, "Well, Izzy and Clary found a Warlock child on the doorstep of the Institute."

"What?!" Magnus shouted, "Why wasn't I informed?"

"They only found her ten minutes ago." Alec said, "They just asked me if they could come over, I told them yes."

A few minutes later Clary and Izzy stepped through one of Clary's portals with a screaming bundle of purple.

"She hasn't stopped since we found her." Clary said passing the bundle to Magnus.

Magnus cast several spells to make sure she wasn't hurt and she wasn't.

Kindle flapped her overlarge wings until she was hovering off the ground high enough to sink her claws into Alec's belt and then proceeded to climb up to her favorite perch.

"Here, let me try." Alec offered and took the baby, rocking her gently in his arms as he began to rub her back, making sure her ear was against his heart beat while he began to hum.

It took several moments but the screaming died away and Alec was left with hiccupping baby that was fast fading into sleep.

Izzy, Clary, and Magnus stared at Alec in awe.

"He's the baby whisperer." Izzy whispered.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You were a horrible crier when you were a baby, the only way I got any sleep was to rub your back and hum to you and Max had his fits too, mom and dad never tried to sooth either one of you, thought it would make you stronger to let you sooth yourselves." Alec shrugged carefully.

Kindle looked down at the new thing in Alec's arms as he sat in the chair and Chairman Meow hopped onto the back to peer down at the child as well.

Chairman Meow meowed at Alec who smiled, "I think this is our newest addition, what do you think Magnus?"

Magnus stared at Alec with love in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips, "If you want then of course."

"I Want." Alec told him, "What should we name her?"

Alec traced a small pale blue cheek and shifted a little.

Kindle hissed at the little girl and Alec gently forced her head to turn so she didn't burn the baby.

"How about Rain?"

"Rain Bane?" Alec asked.

Magnus stared at Alec, "You'd give her my name?"

"Well, it makes more sense because I plan on being a Bane eventually." Alec told him.

"Well, that changes things, Atasi is a traditional blue flower, Azurine means sky blue, Chimalus means blue bird and so does Doli, Nilasha means the Sapphire or full of blue color, and Sunila means dark blue." Magnus said.

"You want to name a blue child names that mean blue?" Clary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me." Magnus snapped at her.

"I like Atasi." Izzy said.

Kindle squirted water at her making her sputter.

Alec laughed, "I guess that one's a no."

"Sunila?" Clary asked and got sprayed.

"Nilasha?" Alec asked and got sparks.

Magnus smiled, "Nilasha Bane it is then." Magnus traced the baby's cheek, "Welcome to the family Nilasha."

Alec smiled at Magnus, "This is going to be wonderful."

Magnus nodded, "I think so too."

* * *

Magnus was wrong, it was awful, Kindle must have gotten to Nilasha, it seemed that at every opportunity she had she was either puking on his couch or smearing food on the fabric.

They were all conspiring against his couches.

"They are not conspiring against furniture, Magnus they are babies." Alec said blandly as he bottle fed Nilasha.

Magnus pouted and chose to ignore Alec, the man was lying anyway, it wasn't Magnus' fault that the children loved Alec the best, Magnus loved Alec the best too.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: There are definite downsides to raising a baby Dragon, especially one that is born from all of the Elements.

Warnings:  
-Strength Kink, I guess, because Magnus has no chill.  
-Dragon antics.  
-Parenthood.

(Dragonling)

* * *

Water.

Magnus likes water, it is useful, it allows things to grow, lets people wash things like dishes and themselves.

Magnus hates having help when he is doing dishes, it always ends up with him drenched because Kindle likes to splash and then she gets Chairman wet and angry and eventually the kitchen is a mess.

Magnus loves the little smile that Alec has when he finds Magnus on the kitchen floor trying to dry an irritated cat with a small dragon peering down at him, whining sadly.

Bath.

Magnus loves to relax in a bathtub after a long day. He loves baths much more after he begins to date Alec, especially when he can convince the Shadowhunter to join him for an hour or two.

The arrival of Nilasha meant less time for such instances but on occasion, once she is in bed for the night, Magnus can convince Alec to join him in the bath and relax for a bit. And they do.

Until, precisely twelve minutes after they have settled the bathroom door squeaks open slowly and a tiny Dragon peers inside and flaps her large wings excitedly at the sight of a filled bathtub as she always does before darting over and splashing into the water with them.

Chairman coming to watch the show and clean himself a few minutes later.

When Nilasha gets older it remains the same until Kindle grows too large for their tub sometime once she is nearly two and Magnus adds a small pool to the garden on the roof.

With a water Dragon around Magnus quickly realized that bath time for one ends up bath time for all.

Greenery.

Magnus likes plants, trees and flowers, mostly Magnus prefers sweet smelling flowers. The day that Magnus wakes to Kindle's whining and searches for her only to discover that some time in the last four hours since he and Alec retired to bed she had grown a small garden on his balcony from the small ivy plant he kept and the small vase of dying flowers Alec brought home the Tuesday before, he realizes that she needs a place to use her earth powers.

It's not hard to get the roof as part of his home, teaching Kindle that it is alright for her to grow things there is.

It starts small, not like the Ivy that still dangles over the railing of the Balcony and Magnus can't get rid of.

She grows a small red rose bush from a rose stolen from the bouquet that Magnus gives Alec for their anniversary.

Then comes the moss that covers the concrete to cushion soft soled feet that are only newly learning to walk. It is hard to keep Nilasha from walking on the soft moss and she cries the first few times she has to walk on the carpet until Magnus spells the carpet to feel like the moss.

Then come the new plants, an orange tree that has blood flavored juice and the same nutritional value that delights Simon so much he cries with Kindle both preening proudly and nuzzling under Simon's chin trying to comfort him. The plants that quicken Nephilim healing and speed the revitalization of Magnus' own powers when they are drained. Or the odd tentacle thing that reaches out and swings Nilasha and rocks her gently until she falls asleep and the odd plant that Magnus wonders about until he discovers Chairman napping beneath it one night, the flower like thing glowing warmly like the sun.

Magnus discovers more new plants but unless they harm his family he leaves them alone and while they don't hurt his family, they are not so kind to others, The Circle members who seek entrance to Magnus' home by way of the roof and never leave, feasted upon by the plants that guard the edges, the ones that use the plants as a handhold and lose their grip from the sudden slickness of the vines, crashing to the Alley below, or the ones that choke upon the scent that they breath in and fall gasping for air to the ground soon to be decayed by fast working fungus that die to fertilize the rest of the garden.

Neither Magnus nor Alec discover bodies but the Circle stops trying to sneak in by way of the roof and no Warlock dares attempt to enter the Garden knowing that only death awaited those uninvited.

Air.

The only useful thing about having an Air Dragon is that Magnus no longer needs a blow-dryer.

It is always windy through the loft now days, it is quite pleasant during hot summer days but when winter drifts through... Alec has taught Kindle to breath hot air else they might have frozen that first winter with Kindle in their home.

Magnus does admit that Alec looks beautiful with windswept hair and red cheeks from the wind's bite.

Fire.

Magnus had made the fire place with intent to be romantic. It is hard to be romantic when a small dragon appears from the flame with a yawn and a belch of flame that destroys the couch they had been sitting on. Alec laughs as Magnus puts it out.

Magnus does not cook often but when he does it is beautiful. At least when the Dragon that snuck in to the warm Oven doesn't also sneak a sample.

Magnus often opens the oven to discover that Kindle has used it's warmth for her nap time while he was trying to cook. He has begun to learn Vegetarian dishes as a defense, Kindle won't eat fruit or Vegetables despite being an Earth Dragon, she only eats meat and prefers it raw but will steal pieces from Alec's plate when he is not paying attention.

She has taught Nilasha to do it to Magnus.

Magnus fears the day Nilasha thinks it's safe for her to sleep in the fire place like Kindle does, Magnus has spelled her fireproof until she turns eighteen in fear of this, and the Chairman as well since he saw the cat cuddled with Kindle in the unlit fireplace.

Magnus does have to admit that the scream Clary let out when Chairman Meow crawled out of the burning fireplace made him laugh a little after his heart settled.

Horde.

All Dragons had them. It didn't matter what breed of Dragon they were, a known fact was Dragons have Hordes, and you never messed with a Dragon's Horde.

Kindle's first Horde, Magnus discovered when she was nearing six months, and stumbled over the pile of blankets next to his desk in his office and had stared at it for several long moments before sighing.

The blankets were soon joined by Alec's Bow and one of his Arrows, one of his thigh holsters, Magnus' rings, all of them and Kindle whined when he took them to wear them but soon allowed it with only a sharp gaze when he traded them back for others and added newly bought jewelry to the small pile. Alec's shirts and Magnus' pants were added as well.

Magnus blinked in shock the day Kindle carried an oddly compliant Chairman Meow and set him in the nest of blanket, Chairman tolerated her attentions for an hour before walking out of the room with Kindle whining sadly until he returned the next day and sat with her for an hour.

Magnus could only sigh the day he found Nilasha napping in Kindle's Horde, how do you explain that you can't Horde living things?

Simon sitting next to his desk when he arrived one day was the last straw, he tried to explain to Kindle that people couldn't be Horded and Alec had laughed the entire time until he had to leave to catch his breath.

No one could forget the day Clary cut her hair.

Kindle had been sleeping pleasantly and had woken excitedly when she heard Clary's voice only to let out a loud keening wail at the sight of her. They discovered that day that Clary's hair had been part of Kindle's Horde, not Clary mind you, just her hair, to which Simon could only pat Clary's shoulder consolingly, Magnus had told him that he was part of Kindle's Horde only a few days before.

Strength.

Dragons grew quickly, it was their nature to grow fast and large and heavy.

Alec carried Kindle everywhere, she liked to perch on his head and when she got too big she sat on his shoulders and Alec would feel her settle there and ignore her after and continue his day.

It came as a shock one day, a little over a year after Kindle had hatched, that she was almost Alec's size. Alec had grown used to Kindle's steadily growing weight and size, it was normal to feel her back claws digging into and weighing down his belt, her foreclaws on each shoulder, head resting atop his own and her tail sometimes dragging on the floor behind him but most often curled around his waist.

Lydia's surprise at the Dragon wrapped around him had made Alec actually take a look at Kindle in his office later that day, only to discover that she was taller than he was when she stretched out and she likely weight more than he and Magnus combined.

In curiosity Alec tried to activate his strength Rune only to discover that it wouldn't activate, which meant that he had exceeded it's compacity to strengthen.

It was three days later that Magnus discovered Alec, shirtless with Clary sitting on one shoulder and Izzy on the other with Jace's legs around his waist, arms around Alec's neck as Alec held Simon in his arms, Max and Nilasha balanced carefully on Simon's stomach, the Vampire's arms holding them safely.

Jace saw him and grinned, calling Magnus to join them but Magnus could only stare.

Magnus had a lot of problems that appeared with raising a Dragon, seeing Alec holding six differently weighted people easily was not one of them.

* * *

A/N: I was just thinking about how difficult it would be to raise a Dragon, especially one that had the ability to control all the elements and then Alec decided he was going to carry her forever and I wonder if that last sentence requires me to tag Strength Kink because yeah Magnus definitely has that.

Things that belong in Kindle's Horde: Magnus' jewlery, Alec's shirts, Magnus' pants, a few blankets, Magnus' candles, His shampoos and Alec's conditioners, That ugly Ming Vase Magnus got as a gift centuries ago that seems to be charmed unbreakable (Magnus knows, he's tried to break it a lot.), The chandelier in the kitchen, the lightbulbs in the guest room, Chairman Meow, Nilasha, Simon, Clary's hair, Izzy's Nail polish and lipsticks, Jace's stele (Don't ask how she got it but Jace had to requisition a new one, the new one ended up in the Horde as well, he must ask to take them same as Magnus does with his jewelry.), Raphael's fangs, (No one even questions why anymore.), Luke's shoes, Maryse's hair brush, Lydia's Runes (She's always excited to be shown a new one), Alec's bow, one of Alec's arrows, Alec's thigh holsters, Magnus' socks and gloves, Madzie, and Max.

Magnus has tried many times to explain that you can't Horde people or living things, he has failed, Alec can only laugh when he tries again, sometimes Alec will record it for Izzy and Jace, everybody finds it hilarious.

And suddenly I want Alec to just go around and record videos of his Dragon doing dragon things and posting them on the Nephilim website and all the Nephilim just laughing and commenting things like 'How... even?' When Kindle is hanging from the chandelier along with ropes and ropes of thick vines, or that time Magnus left his cocktail out and Kindle got drunk and they lived in a winter wonderland until she sobered up (Max, Madzie and Nilasha loved it) That time the Seelie queen stopped by and almost died because Kindle took insult to the way she spoke to Alec (She's more respectful to Alec now and scared of letting them into her Realm knowing that the Dragon could take over the plants that reside there.)

Magnus' face the first time he found Alec flying with Kindle, Videos of Alec flying with Kindle or swimming.

But I'll probably never write something like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: The Bane/Lightwood family roasts marshmallows.  
(Dragonling)  
-

"Why are you even replacing them?" Alec asked as he stared at their burning couch.

"Where else will we cuddle?" Magnus asked, staring at the blaze, Kindle's fire now mature enough that he could no longer put it out before it's fuel source was gone, Magnus honestly felt relieved that his fireproofing spells still worked against her flames.

"Pretty fire!" Nilasha cried as she followed Chairman Meow into the room.

"Yes, pretty fire." Alec said as he caught her up in his arms as she ran towards the couch, "Don't touch."

"Marshmallow?" Nilasha asked looking first to Alec and then to Magnus.

Magnus sighed, "Marshmallows." He agreed, conjuring some along with some long metal sticks to roast them with.

They all sat before the burning couch, Nilasha in Alec's lap and Kindle peering over Alec's shoulder as Magnus handed Alec the children's sticks, Marshmallows already on them, keeping two for himself and Alec, setting a small cup of chocolate by the flames to melt so that Magnus could dip Alec and his Marshmallow in it.

It was done with familiarity and practice as nearly once a week Kindle would burn a couch, more often than that though.

"Why does she even hate my couches so much?" Magnus asked for the thousandth time.

Kindle turned to Magnus and stared at him like he should already know, burping a bit of smoke before taking the Marshmallow that Alec offered her.

"They are not horrid!" Magnus glared at her.

"Magnus." Alec sighed as he fed Nilasha her own Marshmallow, "She had to hate something."

"But my couches! It's not even any couch, it's just mine!" Magnus whined as he dipped his and Alec's Marshmallows in the chocolate and offered one to Alec.

"Maybe the color offends her." Alec suggested, eating the chocolate covered Marshmallow and licking up the drip that spilled over Magnus' flingers.

"They are all different colors!" Magnus pointed out.

"Maybe smell then." Alec offered Nilasha and Kindle another Marshmallow.

Magnus paused to think and turned to stare at the Dragonling in realization.

"Are you destroying my couches because Alec and I had sex on them?" Magnus asked and heard Alec give a choking cough.

Kindle looked at him and blew a small harmless jet of flame at him.

Magnus sighed, "Fine, keep killing my couches, because Alec and I are not stopping."

Kindle fell off her perch with a loud whine, like she was dying.

Alec stared down at the happy baby Warlock in his lap, "I'm so glad that you are too young to understand this conversation and that you are much too distracted by Marshmallows to be paying attention." Alec said as he fed Nilasha another Marshmallow.

The next day Magnus was pleased to learn that Kindle had set fire to the couch that resided in Alec's office. His theory proved correct as Alec glared at him while Magnus merely smirked at him.

Magnus was glad to discover that it wasn't the couches Kindle hated but what Magnus did to Alec on them.

* * *

A/N: Please do not feed your dragonling Marshmallows, they are not part of a Dragon's diet and could possibly harm them.


End file.
